Only You
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: A what if story on my Just A Little Girl. Sequel will come out now . Now with this twist story Emerald did Adopted Amethyst and join the Crystal gem but with this twist come our famous Yellow Diamond and White Diamond. Find out what happens to Emerald if things went this way.
1. Chapter 1

Yellow Diamond stood infornt of the gem that started this war against Home world Rose Quartz who didn't even deserve that name for her betrayal. Her husband White Diamond was at her side with there daugther Emerald Diamond aka Green Diamond. Her sister Blue Diamond with her daughter Lapis Luizi beside them.

As the battle started Emerald made her way passed Jasper and Peridot. She was about to seek attack on Rose when she fell. She almost started crying but she remembered her mother's word of crying is weakness.

She saw a pink hand extended toward her and she looked up it was Rose. Emerald stared at her as she helped her up. She couldn't believe it Rose could have destroy her but she helped her up instead.

" Emerald you have a choice you can fight against me or you can be like her it's your choice sweetheart." Rose said gently offering her hand in friendship and she looked at her

Emerald looked at her hand she wondered why she helped her and did she really have a choice. Emerald hesitated and then she made her choice when she saw her mother kill her bestfriend.

" Rose I accept." Emerald said smiling and shanking her hand

Jasper begun attacking then she turned to see Emerald shanking the enemies hand. She grew angry and charged toward her with her axe.

" YOU TRAITOR!" Jasper yelled as Emerald gasped and Rose protected her with her shield

Garnet came with Pearl as Garnet grabbed Emerald to get her off the battlefield to somewhere safe Emerald watched the scene hoping Rose would win. She saw her mother's and father's face's when Garnet was taking her away. The faces of disappointment, betrayal and hurt. Emerald turned her head away and only looked ahead.

She had no future on home world anymore she was no longer a princess she didn't care anymore. Once Rose got home she knew Rose won. She hugged her, Pearl looked at her and then Rose explained to her what happened.

Pearl accepted her so did Garnet. Emerald went to the kindergarten to help them destroy it when she saw a Amethyst. She smiled and Rose helped her.

Emerald promised she would raise her for good and not the way her mother did to her. And that was a Promise as she looked at her adopted daughter Amethyst.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald got up ready for work. Garnet never told Emerald that Peridot, Jasper and Lapis were here on earth. Cause one Lapis and Jasper were in the ocean and Peridot was somewhere on earth hiding.

" Yo mom." Amethyst smiled as Emerald chucked and kissed her daugther's forehead

" Hello Amethyst." Emerald said as Amethyst left the Temple and she went with Steven

Emerald left the temple to her job at Fish Stew Pizza. Kiki was at the register her twin sister Jenny was with her friends. After the day ended Emerald went home she stopped when she found a orange gem on the beach. She picked it up and went home. Once home she went in her room but not without giving Amethyst and Steven a hug then kiss goodnight.

Emerald set the gem on her desk and then she sighed. She knew she didn't need a job but she liked doing something besides missions. She took off her dress and got in her nightgown. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She mostly lived like a human.

Once finished she begun studying the gem she found it glowed she backed up there stood a big giant woman. Emerald didn't recognized her nor did she know who she was.

" Am free now I have to, who are you?" Jasper questioned as Emerald looked at her and blinked

" Who are you?" Emerald asked as Jasper looked annoyed and then rolled her eyes

" Does it matter, I need to get off this planet." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her and then she got on her bed

" Have fun doing that." Emerald said sarcastically and Jasper glared at her

Jasper got contract with Peridot and they decided to met in the Kindergarten.


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald woke up she started fixing her cereal then once she ate she toke a shower. Emerald was thinking about the war she remembered the look on Jasper's face that day. Emerald stepped out she fixed her hair then she got dressed once dried.

" Where are you going?" Jasper questioned as Emerald grabbed her purse and looked at the calender

" Apparently no where I forgot am off today." Emerald said slapping her hand on her forehead and sighed

Jasper rolled her eyes she didn't understand human's but if this one was a gem she would have been destroyed for forgetting.

" Now where are you going?" Emerald asked as Jasper looked at her and smirked

" None of your business." Jasper said as she left and Emerald blinked

Emerald called Julie her best friend in Paris. She told her about this person she found that she is so rude and mean. Of course Jewel told her just kill her with kindness.

" Kindness I don't think Kindness will help me this time." Emerald said as she looked at her phone and then turned it off

Meanwhile

" Peridork." Jasper said as Peridot looked happy and then she looked at her

" How are we going to get off this planet Jasper?" Peridot asked as Jasper rubbed her chin and then she smirked

" I have an idea call Yellow Diamond tell her that Lapis is a traitor, good thing I still have her gem once we return Lapis will be destroyed." Jasper smirked as Peridot called Yellow Diamond and Jasper looked at her finger

Jasper never took her engagement ring off she loved Emerald once she found Emerald she was going to knock some sense into her.

" Yellow Diamond is on her way, you never took it off after all this time?" Peridot said as she looked at Jasper and then the ring

" If I ever find her am going to do what I should have done in the first place." Jasper said looking at the ring and she clutched her fist

" Are you going to hurt her, Jasper I won't stand if you hurt her she's my best friend!" Peridot shouted angrily and worried

" I would never lay a finger on her Peridot I love her I still do, but if she still believes in peace then I have no choice then to force her to be on our side." Jasper said annoyed and then Peridot looked away

" Where are we staying?" Peridot asked defeated and Jasper thought for a moment

" I think I know where." Jasper said returning back to the temple and seeing six gems on the door

" We're in their base." Peridot said astonished and Jasper looked shocked

" I didn't know where I was." Jasper said as Emerald came out and she looked at them

" There you are, come on I don't have all day." Emerald said as Jasper and Peridot hurried in the room

Peridot looked around it looked like a house inside a house. Emerald was in the kitchen washing dishes and Jasper Sat on the couch with Peridot.

" I don't know where you been but I suppose you can stay with your friend's, by the way next time please don't set people on my desk." Emerald said finishing the last dish and Lapis came out of her bedroom

" I can't believe how big this, you." Lapis begun to say and saw Jasper

" Oh your out of your gem you brat." Jasper said annoyed and Peridot glared at the gem

" That's enough." Emerald said as she looked at them and then Lapis sat down in a chair

Emerald begun to put the dried laundry up and then she put the wet laundry in. Some of it was heavy and see looked at Lapis.

" Will you help me please." Emerald said as Lapis got up and helped

" Thank you for letting me stay here." Lapis said smiling and Emerald smile

" Your welcome." Emerald said as they finished with the laundry and Lapis smiled

" What is your name?" Lapis questioned as Emerald looked at her and sighed

" You don't want to know." Emerald said as Lapis looked down and then smiled

" What about a nickname?" Lapis questioned as Emerald looked and smiled

" My friend's call me Rave sometimes I guess it's because of my black hair." Emerald said smiling and Lapis ran her fingers though her hair

" Rave I like that." Lapis said as she smiled and Emerld went to bed after hugging Lapis


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald woke up she fixed her breakfast along with Peridot, Jasper and Lapis. Lapis looked at the cereal then ate it Peridot studied it so many marshmallows in one cereal and Jasper wanted to destroy it.

" You eat it like Lapis." Emerald said giggling and Lapis smiled

" It's really good." Lapis said earring and then Peridot started setting

" It's ok to many of this things called Marshmallows in it." Peridot said as she ate and looked at a marshmallow

" Hmm." Jasper said eatting and annoyed

" It's Lucky Charms." Emerald said smiling and then washing her bowl

Jasper eyed the cereal with aw a cereal with luck like she needed luck but it could come in handy for Yellow Diamond.

Emerald turned on the radio she was about to get dressed when her favorite song came on.

Tonight we escape

Just you and me

We find our peace

Somewhere across the seas

( Emerald grabbed her dress)

Enough of the fright

Enough of the fuss

I'll be awake if he finds us

Needless to say

I'll stand in your way

I will protect you

And I...

( She went to her room and came out in her dress)

I'll take the shot for you

I'll be the shield for you

Needless to say

I'll stand in your way

I'll take the shot for you

I'll give my life for you

I'll make it stop

I'll take the shot

For you

For you

( Emerald begun to dance)

Tonight we'll be free

I'll find us a home

Tonight we will be

Finally on our own

( Jasper and Peridot looked at her confused)

Enough of the hell

Enough of the pain

I won't let him touch you

I love you

( Jasper's eyes widen)

Needless to say

I'll stand in your way

I will defend you

And I...

( Lapis danced with Emerald)

Enough of the scars

Enough broken hearts

I will protect you

And I...

( Emerald laughed)

I'll make it stop

I'll make it stop

I'll take the shot

" That was fun!" Lapis said smiling and Emerald nodded

" Come on I want you to met my friends." Emerald said as they left and then Emerald bumped into Rolando

" Hello Rave, oh cool gems I got to get them for my blog." Rolando said smiling and excited

" Rolando please leave then alone." Emerald said smiling and Rolando left

She went to the donut shop and Lars ran up to her.

" How you doing baby?" Lars questioned with a smirk and Emerald looked uncomfortable

" Can I throw this guy in the ocean?" Lapis questioned looking at Jasper and Jasper looked at them

" No." Peridot said as Lars put his arm around Emerald's waist and then grinned

" Emerald baby don't be so tense." Lars said as Emerald looked at him and then Sadie came from the back

" Lars leave her alone." Sadie said annoyed and Emerald smiled in relief as Lars let her go

" Thank you Sadie." Emerald said as Sadie smiled and hugged her

" Your welcome Emerald, can you tell me about homeworld again." Sadie said as Emerald looked at her and nodded

" Emerald?" Lapis questioned in her mind and then Jasper glared at Lars

" I was once Green Diamond but now am just plain Emerald." Emerald said smiling and Lars smirked

" No your fine... woah get your bodyguard off me." Lars said as he was about to put his arm around her and Jasper grabbed him by the shirt

" Keep your hands off her!" Jasper yelled as Emerald went to her and then looked at her

" Hey calm down ok, Put Lars down." Emerald said as Jasper put him down and grabbed Emerald possessively

Emerald left with Peridot, Jasper and Lapis she saw a ship she recognized the ship.

" No not this, who contacted my mother?" Emerald asked getting her weapon and she looked at the ship

Jasper had to do it, she hit Emerald right were her gem was. Emerald looked at Jasper in betrayal and Jasper looked at her.

" Am sorry." Jasper whispered and Emerald recognized her

" Jasp." Emerald begun and she poofed inside her gem

" Why'd you do that!" Lapis screamed and Jasper glared at her while getting Emerald's gem

" I'd had to." Jasper said as Peridot followed her and looked at Emerald's gem with sorrow

" Let me carry her Jasper." Peridot said as Jasper put Emerald in her hands and she looked at the gem with a weak smile

The ship landed and they got on. The guards took away Lapis to a cell and Peridot went to her room on the ship. She set Emerald's gem on her desk and tears steamed down her face.

" Am sorry I didn't tell you who I was Emerald I didn't know it was you." Peridot cried looking at the gem and Jasper came in

" Has she come out yet?" Jasper questioned annoyed and then Peridot glared at her

" She wouldn't be in her gem if it weren't for you!" Peridot shouted angrily and Jasper glared at her

" You think I wanted to do that no, you don't know how I feel Peridork!" Jasper yelled angrily and punched the wall

Peridot watched her leave her room and looked back at Emerald's gem. She held it close and she smiled at it.

" Please come out." Peridot said as she looked at the gem and she sighed


	5. Chapter 5

Peridot watched Emerald's gem all night until it glowed. Emerald looked at Peridot and Peridot looked at her.

" Am sorry I didn't." Peridot begun and Emerald hugged

" I've missed you so much Peri." Emerald said smiling and tears steamed down her face

" Your not angry with me?" Peridot asked with tears steaming down her face and Emerald looked at her

" I could never be mad at you my friend." Emerald said smiling and Peridot hugged her tighter

Jasper came in Emerald saw her then Peridot moved in front of her protecting her friend.

" Move Peridork." Jasper said as Emerald glared at her and Peridot looked at her

" Don't call her that Jasper." Emerald said as Jasper moved Peridot and Peridot looked at Emerald

" Don't hurt her!" Peridot shouted as Jasper glared at her and then looked at Emerald

" Get Out!" Jasper yelled as Peridot left scared and Emerald looked at her

Jasper looked at her and Emerald looked at her. They were stareing into each other's eyes.

" Tell me why, why did you leave me, why did you rebell, was because I." Jasper said as she looked at Emerald with tears steaming down her face and Emerald kissed her

" I've missed you." Emerald said with tears steaming down and Jasper put her hand on her face

" My sweet Emerald, you never took it off." Jasper said as she smiled and then saw Emerald's ring

" Neither did you." Emerald said smiling and looking at Jasper's ring

" I couldn't I love you to much Emerald I've never ment anyone like you." Jasper said embracing her and smiling at her

" Where is the blue gem?" Emerald asked as Jasper looked away and Emerald looked confused

" That blue gem was your cousin Lapis." Jasper said as Emerald was shocked and surprise

" Lapis is alive my sweet cousin, Jasper you have to let me see her please." Emerald said looking at her and pleading

" I can't Emerald once we return home you are to take your punishment from your parents and Lapis will be destroyed." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her and she shook her head

" No I just found out she's alive I can't lose her again." Emerald said as she begun to leave and Jasper grabbed her wrist

" And I don't want lose you Emerald please Emerald listen to me and behave so your parents can go easy on you I don't want you destroyed please for me." Jasper said with tears steaming and pleading

" Ok." Emerald said defeated and Jasper hugged her tight

" I promise I'll try to get your parents to change their minds about Lapis ok." Jasper said as Emerald sniffed and Jasper lifted her chin

Peridot came in Emerald saw her and Peridot smiled at her. Jasper let Emerald go she was headed toward the Diamond's and Peridot hugged Emerald.

Jasper bowed at her leader and superior, White Diamond, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond.

" Jasper what is it?" Yellow Diamond said as Jasper lifted her head and looked at Yellow Diamond

" Yellow Diamond I think Lapis Luzuli should be spared." Jasper said as White Diamond and Yellow Diamond looked at each other

" Why should she, she tapped you in the ocean and betrayed home world." Yellow Diamond said looking at Jasper and White Diamond smirked

" Please Yellow Diamond I know she did bad but we can try to." Jasper said as Yellow Diamond slapped her across her face and looked at the gem

" She will be destroyed Jasper, if my daugther has anything to do with you defying me I'll make her punishment even worse." Yellow Diamond said threatening and Jasper's eyes widen

" No ma'am I thought it on my own." Jasper said lowing her head and Yellow Diamond stood up

" You did, are you sure my daugther didn't tell you to do this?" Yellow Diamond said smirking and circling around Jasper

" I swear Yellow Diamond, Emerald didn't tell me to do anything." Jasper said with sweat on her forehead and Yellow Diamond lifted her head

" Oh so it's Emerald now, Listen clearly Jasper I will destroy Lapis then punish my daugther if she steps one foot out of line I'll destroy her with you watching." Yellow Diamond said with venom in her eyes and Jasper nodded scared

" Your dismissed Jasper." White Diamond said smirking and Jasper ran out the room

White Diamond looked at his wife and she looked at him.

" Threatening our daughter are you insane!" White Diamond said as Yellow Diamond laughed and looked at him

" Oh hush you knew that when you married me." Yellow Diamond smirked and he shook his head

" Why can't we let my daugther be free?" Blue Diamond asked as Yellow Diamond looked at her angrily and grabbed her

" Do you want the same fate sister!" Yellow Diamond asked threatening and Blue Diamond gulped

" No Yellow, I just why can't we just punish her instead." Blue Diamond said as Yellow Diamond smirked and let her go

" So be it your daughter will be punished by you." Yellow Diamond said as Blue Diamond looked shocked and White Diamond looked at her


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Diamond marched to her daugther's room. She didn't want to do this at all she entered the room.

" Lapis." Blue Diamond said as Lapis looked at her and turned her head

" Mother, am I being destroyed?" Lapis questioned as Blue Diamond sighed and she looked at her

" No Yellow Diamond ordered me to punish you instead." Blue Diamond said as Lapis looked shocked and surprise

" Why'd she ask you." Lapis said as Blue Diamond looked away and grabbed the gem whip

" She wants to torture me by hurting you, am sorry Lapis I love you dearly but I have to do this." Blue Diamond said as Lapis looked at the whip and she turned her head

" What about Emerald?" Lapis questioned as Blue Diamond put her hand on her shoulder and Lapis looked at her

" She is being punished the same way." Blue Diamond said as Lapis's eyes widen and she got up

" No Yellow Diamond can't do that, she's changed mother." Lapis said as Blue Diamond raised an eyebrow and she looked at her daughter

" Lapis please, Yellow Diamond may not always be understanding but she is our leader we have to follow her am just her sister that could be destroyed any second so am begging you Lapis listen to Yellow Diamond." Blue Diamond said as Lapis looked down and nodded

Blue Diamond bit her lip as she turned Lapis to the wall she raised the whip and the whip struck her daugther ten times. After it was all over Blue Diamond got some healing gel and put it on her daughter's back Lapis sniffed once the pain was gone.

" I'll see you soon." Blue Diamond said leaving the room and Lapis nodded

" Please, please let Emerald be ok." Lapis pleaded and she cried

Meanwhile

Yellow Diamond dragged Emerald to the center of the square where every gem could see her. Jasper and Peridot were in the crowd they both didn't want to be there. Blue Diamond was beside White Diamond and Lapis was there near her mother being held back back her.

" Green Diamond better as known as Emerald your crimes against homeworld have been noticed you rebelled with Rose Quartz now your here, I sentence you to be whipped until I counted nineteen lashes and I want ... Jasper to whip you." Yellow Diamond said her voice cold as ice and Jasper's eyes widen

" Sister you can't do this." Blue Diamond said as Yellow Diamond glared at her and marched toward her

" Do you want to be whipped instead, I didn't think so Jasper come here now!" Yellow Diamond said as Blue Diamond looked down and Jasper ran out there

" Yes Yellow Diamond." Jasper said as Yellow Diamond handed her the whip and smirked

" Go ahead Jasper after all she left you here alone and she rebelled against us." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Jasper looked at Emerald

Jasper went toward her she ripped the back off Emerald's dress then raised the whip. Emerald had already turned her head but Jasper didn't want to do this not to her beloved. With much pain she struck Emerald with the whip.

Lapis had tears steaming down her face then hid her face in her mother's dress and Peridot turned her head with tears steaming.

" Nineteen!" Yellow Diamond said as Jasper dropped the whip and she couldn't look at Emerald

The gems left so did Yellow Diamond, White Diamond and Blue Diamond. Lapis and Peridot stayed, Jasper went to Emerald who was on the floor.

" Am sorry." Jasper said as she looked at Emerald and Emerald looked at her

" No am sorry Jasper." Emerald said as Jasper helped her up and held her close

" I promise I'll never let that happen again." Jasper said with tears she been holding back and Emerald wipped them away

" Emerald." Peridot said joining the hug and Lapis joined to

" It's ok." Emerald said as she smiled and Jasper looked at her

" How can you still smile?" Jasper questioned with tears steaming down and Emerald laughed a little

" Cause I know what am fighting for, am fighting for you three and am fighting for our freedom." Emerald said as Jasper kissed her and Peridot smiled at Emerald

They left to go to Jasper's home Lapis looked at Jasper and Emerald.

" You know your not so bad once someone gets use to you." Lapis said looking at Jasper who smiled and Emerald looked at Jasper

" Can you carry me the rest of the way?" Emerald asked as Jasper picked her up and then kissed her neck

" Lapis I may have been mean but I've always loved Emerald I still do, what Yellow Diamond did was cruel I didn't want to hurt my Emerald listen I will do anything for her and I want to go to earth to have a life with my beloved." Jasper said as Lapis smiled and Emerald was asleep in Jasper's arms

" No matter what, she always falls asleep in your arms." Peridot said smiling and Jasper smirked

" Because she feels safe in my big arms." Jasper said as Lapis rolled her eyes and Peridot smirked

" More like a big beefy cheeto." Peridot laughed and Jasper glared at her

" Well your a green dorito." Jasper said as Lapis laughed and Peridot looked annoyed


	7. Chapter 7

Yellow Diamond was on her throne her husband was still in the bed and her sister was somewhere else. She called her daugther to have a meeting with her.

" You called me." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond stood up and smirked

" Yes I did, Emerald lets not small talk I don't know what you were thinking at the Rebellion but it stops here." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald looked shocked and she looked away

" I don't want to be apart of this anymore why can't you leave me alone." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond grabbed her and she looked angrily

" You think you can easy get out of this

Your mistaken

You are a diamond though and though

Even though you may think your brave

I say no, you are my daugther

You have to follow orders

Stay in line and follow my demands

I bet earth was bad

Did you make friends?

Well you'll have to forget them

Cause your never seeing them again!

No daugther of mine

Will go back to that planet

If you go back ilk destroy Jasper and Lapis to

Don't think I won't

Your my little girl

Don't cross me or even think

About repelling on me again

I know you may hate me

But trust me when I say

Am the only mother you'll ever have." Yellow Diamond sung as Emerald looked at her and then she sighed

" Your wrong

Yes I've made friends

They love me till the end

You are not my only mother

Rose Quartz was more of a mother to me then you

I have a daughter that you will never see

I don't care what you say

I'll never trust you ever

Don't threaten me again

You'll never hurt the ones I love

So as of now your no longer my mother." Emerald sung as Yellow Diamond grew angry and then slapped her

" You little brat!" Yellow Diamond said angrily and Emerald looked scared

Jasper ran in there then punched Yellow Diamond she grabbed Emerald then ran. Lapis was with Peridot when Jasper grabbed then to. They got in a escape pod and left homeworld.

" What did you do?" Peridot asked looking at Jasper and Jasper looked at her

" I punched Yellow Diamond." Jasper said as Peridot covers her mouth and Lapis starts laughing

" I can't believe you did that are you insane." Emerald said as Jasper smiled then kissed her

" Yes am insane for listening to her, were going somewhere your safe." Jasper said as Emerald hugged her and they landed

" Look a ship." Steven said as the gems ran and had there weapons ready

The escape pod opened Peridot got out then Lapis who hugged Steven then Jasper and lastly Emerald.

" Mom I've missed you!" Amethyst said smiling and hugged Emerald

" I've missed you to." Emerald said as Garnet, Pearl and Steven hugged her

" Where have you been?" Garnet asked in a motherly tone and Emerald looked shocked

" It was my flaut I took her back to home world." Jasper said as Pearl looked angrily at Jasper and Peridot looked down

" Jasper and Peridot." Pearl begun as Emerald blocked her and Garnet looked surprised

" They changed." Emerald said as Jasper wrapped her arms around her waist and Emerald looked up at her

" I love you." Jasper said smiling and Peridot smiled

" Get a room you two!" Lapis teased and Emerald smirked at her

" Very funny Cousin." Emerald said laughing and Steven looked shocked

" Wait Lapis is your cousin!" Steven said in amazement and Emerald nodded

" Let me tell you." Emerald said as she started the story and Steven smiled

" So Jasper is your fiancè, Peridot is your best friend, your Yellow Diamond's daughter and your Lapis's cousin." Steven said smiling and Emerald nodded

" Yes." Emerald said as Amethyst glared at Jasper and then looked at her mom

" Am not calling Jasper dad." Amethyst said as Emerald chuckled and Garent looked at her

" Emerald may I talk to you now." Garnet said pulling her away and gritting her teeth

Emerald was alone with Garnet she didn't look to happy finding out Jasper was her fiancè.

" Do you know what Jasper called us, why are you engaged to her!" Garnet yelled as Emerald looked down and then she looked at her

"I love her Garnet, it's like Ruby and Sapphire's love." Emerald said as Garnet spilt and there stood the two gems

" Don't you dare compare what you have with that monster to us!" Ruby yelled as Emerald looked surprised and then ashamed

" Ruby." Sapphire said as Ruby looked and Emerald was crying

Jasper found them with Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot right behind her.

" What did you do!". Jasper yelled as she grabbed Emerald close and made her look at her

Emerald was crying really bad Jasper put her hand on her face and Emerald stopped crying then looked into Jasper's eyes.

" There you are." Jasper said smiling as Emerald slowly smiled and they kissed

A glow went around the two and there stood a fusion Steven's eyes went wide as Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst were shocked.

" Am back I've missed being us." Jaspmeralda said smiling and hugging herslef

" It's nice seeing you again." Peridot said smiling and Jaspmeralda smiled a warm smile

" Giant Woman!" Steven said smiling and Jaspmerlda laughed

" Hello Steven am Jaspmerlda." Jaspmeralda said as Steven stood in aw and Amethyst looked at her

" Is Jasper talking or is that you mom?" Amethyst asked as Jaspmeralda smirked and rubbed her hair

" Both of us silly, am sorry I called you Rose, Steven now that am seeing Emerald's memories I see your not your mother your something special." Jaspmeralda said as Steven hugged her leg and Jaspmeralda hugged him back

" But you said fusion was weak." Ruby said in tears and Sapphire looked at them

" Am sorry I just missed my Emerald when you said cause am single I thought I lost my Emerald back in the war when she rebelled but it just made us stornger." Jaspmeralda said in a kind voice and Ruby sniffed

Ruby and Sapphire fused again then hugged Jaspmeralda. Jaspmeralda smiled t then and they unfused.

" You ok?" Jasper questioned as Emerald looked at her and smiled softy

" Always my Jasp-Jasp." Emerald said as Jasper blushed at the nickname and Lapis laughed

" Jasp-Jasp?" Lapis questioned laughing and Pearl looked at Jasper who looked annoyed

" Emey make Lappy stop." Jasper pouted as Emerald laughed and Garnet started laughing

" Really?" Peridot questioned Jasper laughing and Amethyst was on the beach laughing

" That's priceless." Amethyst laughed as Steven couldn't help but laugh to and Pearl begun to laugh to

" Very funny." Jasper said annoyed as Emerald kissed her gem and Jasper blushed

" Don't take it personal Jasp-Jasp." Emerald said as Jasper grinned and picked her up

" My Emey." Jasper said as Emerald laughed as Jasper spun her around and then sat her on the ground


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Emerald woke up to Jasper's arm around her, Lapis under her blue blanket she had on the covers and Peridot beside Lapis with her arm around her. Emerald smiled then tried to get up but was pulled back down by Jasper who growled in both annoyance and possessiveness.

" Stay." Jasper growled asleep and Emerald chuckled

"Jasper let me up." Emerald giggled and Jasper kissed her neck

Jasper had her neck close to her lips, Jasper forgot Peridot and Lapis were in the room she kissed were she knew Emerald would quiver. Peridot and Lapis left the room without disturbing them. Jasper gripped Emerald's bottom and Emerald blushed when Jasper did that.

" Let her go." Garnet grounded out coming in and Pearl looked at her

" Garnet." Emerald said blushing and Pearl got her

" We need to trust Jasper until we do Emerald she can't be near you." Pearl said as Emerald looked down and Garnet grabbed her arm

She got to her room where Emerald looked at Garner as she paced back and forth in the room.

" I know you don't understand why am doing this Emerald but I care for you like a mother I don't won't anyone to hurt you, Ruby, Sapphire care about you so much your my best friend and I want you to be safe." Garnet said as Emerald nodded and hugged her

" Garnet thank you." Emerald said with a smile and Garnet smiled to


	9. Chapter 9

Emerald left with Garnet to the livingroom Jasper was standing there with Lapis, Peridot, Steven, Amethyst and Pearl.

" Emerald I was wondering will you go on a date with me?" Jasper questioned with a blush and Emerald finger

" You took off your ring." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and nodded

" I want to start over with you it was your mom who forced us to be engaged I want to get to know you." Jasper said as Emerald smiled and took off her ring

" That is a wonderful idea, then we can decide if we want to get married." Emerald said as Jasper nodded and smiled

Emerald and Jasper left the house. They arrived at the donut shop Sadie and Lars were there. Jasper went to the counter and Emerald noticed the karaoke machine.

" When did you get a Karaoke machine?" Emerald asked as Sadie smiled and Lars looked at her

" We got it to get more customers." Sadie said as Jasper looked at the donuts and noticed Lars looking at Emerald

Emerald was wearing a black dress with straps that were thin that you could see her shoulders. Steven, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, Amethyst and Pearl were watching them.

" Two donuts one chocolate and one vanilla." Jasper said as Sadie got the donuts and they sat down

" You still know I like chocolate." Emerald said smiling and Jasper grinned

" Of course." Jasper said as Lars went over and looked at Emerald

" Hey Emerald how about me and you have a date tomorrow?" Lars questioned with a wink and Jasper gitted her teeth

Jasper went to the Karaoke machine She chose a song and she looked at Emerald.

" I don't like the way he's looking at you

I'm starting to think you want him too

Am I crazy, have I lost ya?

Even though I know you love me, can't help it

I turn my cheek music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting ready to face you

Can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

I wish you didn't have to post it all

I wish you'd save a little bit just for me

Protective or possessive, yeah

Call it passive or aggressive

I turn my cheek music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting ready to face you

Can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

You're the only one invited

I said there's no one else for you

'Cause you know I get excited, yeah

When you get jealous too

I turn my cheek music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm turning ready to face you

Can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

Oh (that's why)

I still get jealous

Oh (that's why)

I still get jealous." Jasper sung pointing to Emerald and Emerald blushed

Emerald got up once Jasper put the mic up and kissed Jasper on the cheek. Lars went back behind the counter ticked off and Jasper glared at him.

Emerald and Jasper left they sat on the hill near the lighthouse to watch the sun go down.

" Did you really mean that?" Emerald asked as Jasper put her arm around her and then looked at her

" Your beautiful and sexy hell I'd punch any gut who looks at you the wrong way." Jasper said as Emerald put her head on her shoulder and Jasper blushed

" Am glad I have you Jasper." Emerald said as Jasper smiled and kissed her cheek

" Me to Emey." Jasper said smiling and Emerald closed her eyes

They got home Jasper and Emerald smiled at each other.

" So are you two still getting married?" Amethyst asked as Emerald looked at her and then Jasper

" Yeah we are I am not having anyone else go after my girl." Jasper said possessively and Emerald giggled

" Garnet?" Emerald said as Garnet looked at her and then smiled

" You have my bleeding but you hurt her and you'll have to deal with Ruby and Sapphire." Garnet said smiling and then threatening to Jasper

Jasper put back on her ring and Emerald put back on hers. Steven was happy that they were still getting married so was Lapis, Peridot, Amethyst and Pearl


	10. Chapter 10

Peridot and Lapis were sitting together looking though the bridesmaids dresses while Emerald looked for her wedding dress they were at the wedding shop in the next town. Garnet found one she liked it had red and blue she knew that she could transform her clothes into that before the wedding. Pearl found a nice yellow dress with a pink flower on it. Amethyst found a purple one with a green butterfly on it.

Steven and Jasper found a tux. Pearl found a pink bowtie for Steven and Connie found a nice indigo dress.

" Lapis look I found a nice blue dress." Pearl said holding up one of the dresses and Lapis smiled

" It's prefect!" Lapis said smiling and Peridot looked at her

" Peridot I found a green one for you." Amethyst said handing her the dress and Peridot smiled

" I like it." Peridot said smiling and Jasper looked at the dress

Jasper left the shop because Emerald was trying on a wedding dress and Jasper couldn't see her in the wedding dress.

" Jasper is gone Emerald you can come out." Garnet said as Lapis, Peridot, Steven, Amethyst, Connie and Pearl were waiting

Emerald stepped out the dress started at her breast then it went out and it stopped near her feet. The dress had a orange butterfly on the side of her stomach, a purple one on near her right side, a pink one near the bottom left, a yellow one near the bottom right, a dark blue one on the left of her breast, a light blue one in the middle, a red one on her left thigh, a Garnet one on her right thigh and a light green on the left side.

" You look beautiful Emerald!" Lapis said as she smiled and Emerald looked at her

" That's a lot of butterflies." Steven said as he smiled and she smiled to

" I like the butterflies they remind me of you guys." Emerald said as Amethyst smiled and hugged her

Emerald brought the dress then Connie's dress and Steven's tux. Once they left Emerald put the dress in Garnet's room where Jasper could not see it. Emerald went in her then she felt arms around her waist and she looked up to see Jasper.

" I can't wait until December for our wedding." Jasper grinned and kissed her neck

" December 16th it's November 20th now." Emerald said as Jasper continued to kiss her neck and Peridot with Lapis came in

" Hey Emerald who are is your flower." Lapis begun and saw Jasper kissing her cousin's neck

" It's Connie and Amethyst, Pearl is marrying us, Garnet is my maid of honor, Greg is walking me down the aisle and Steven is the ring bearer." Emerald said smiling and Peridot nodded

" Ok thank you Emerald, Jasper let Emerald go you can make love to her after the wedding and not before." Peridot said as Jasper looked annoyed and then let Emerald go

" I don't want to wait after I want her now I've waited 2,000 years for my Emerald now I get to marry her but I can't make love to her until after the wedding." Jasper whined and Emerald giggled

" Be patient my love I've waited long to we won't have long until December I promise." Emerald said as Jasper smiled and kissed her lips

" What would I do without you." Jasper said playing with Emerald's hair and Emerald smiled at her


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper was fixing her tie at the alter and Pearl had her yellow dress on. Garnet was outside the bride's room, Lapis and Peridot smiled at Steven who looked adorable in his tux. Greg was nervous about walking Emerald down the aisle. Emerald had invited Sadie, Lars, Ronaldo, Kofi, Jenny, Kiki, Nanefua, Peedee, Onion, Sourcream, Buck, Mr. Maheswaran, ,Major Dewey, Yellowtail, Mr. Fryman and Vidalia.

Jasper made Lars be a groomsman so that Lars could see Emerald was taken. Everyone took there seats then Steven, Connie and Amethyst walked down first. Once they got there Garnet, Lapis and Peridot walked down.

The the music started everyone stood up Jasper gulped waiting to see Emerld in her wedding dress. Her jaw dropped once she saw her the dress fit perfectly, Jasper blushed and she couldn't stop from imagining Emerald out of that dress.

" Friends and Family, we are here to see the marriage of Jasper Gem and Emerald Diamond the couple has written there vows." Pearl said smiling and Jasper cleared her thoart while looking at her beloved

" Today am marrying my best friend, who's been with me since we were first introduced at first I thought this couldn't be true now I look around me to see that it is, Emerald I am forever yours I want to make you happy everyday so I can see that smile, so I can see thoses beautiful eyes light up and so I can hear your sweet voice everyday of my life." Jasper said smiling and Emerald had tears of happiness steaming down her face

" Jasper, I want to thank you for always sticking up for me and being by my side always I know I couldn't find a better way to spend my day seeing you everyday, seeing the way you smile or smirk I love hearing your laugh and the way you make me laugh." Emerald said smiling and Jasper whipped away a tear

" Do you Jasper take Emerald to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" Pearl asked as she looked at her and then at her bride

" I do." Jasper said smiling and placing the ring on her finger

" And do you Emerald take Jasper to be your lawful wedded husband have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" Pearl asked as she smiled and Jasper smiled to

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Pearl said smiling and Jasper grabbed Emerald dipped her back then kissed her passionately.

" I am proud to introduce Mr. And Mrs. Gem." Pearl said wipping away her tears and Jasper looked at Emerald

Everyone stood up and clapped for the newlyweds. The reception Emerald and Jasper were getting ready to have there first dance as husband and wife. Jasper and Emerald got to the center then the music started.

I see the questions in your eyes

I know what's weighing on your mind

But you can be sure I know my part

'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years

You'll only cry those happy tears

And though I'll make mistakes

I'll never break your heart

I swear

By the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear

I'll give you everything I can

I'll build your dreams with these two hands

We'll hang some memories on the wall

And when there's silver in your hair

You won't have to ask if I still care

'Cause as time turns the page

My love won't age at all

I swear

By the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear

I swear

By the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear

I swear

After the wedding Jasper took Emerald into there bedroom. Jasper took off the wedding dress and then made her tux disappear.

" I've waited so long for this." Jasper said smirking and Emerald blushed

" I've waited to." Emerald said as Jasper smiled and then kissed her neck

Jasper tailed to her breast then she licked them Emerald gasped Jasper kissed down to her sex then kissed her thighs. Jasper opened up Emerald thighs a little bit more then entered her Emerald gasped once the pain left Jasper moved gently.

" Jasper." Emerald whispered as Jasper moved fast and hard

As Emerald did was chant Jasper's name over and over until. They both came Emerald smiled as she put her head on Jasper's chest Jasper put her around around her and they snuggled together.


	12. Chapter 12

Emerald woke up she was six month's pregnant Jasper took every opportunity to feel Emerald's stomach she loved feeling the babies kick. Peridot was dating Lapis, Pearl was cleaning dishes while Amethyst shape shifted into a cat. Steven was dating Connie they had been dating for a while.

" Good morning Garnet." Emerald said smiling and Garnet smiled

" Good morning Emerald how are the little fighters?" Jasper questioned as she walked in and Garnet glared at her

Even though Garnet gave her blessing she made it pretty clear to Jasper that she still didn't like her. Emerald smiled then put her hand on her stomach.

" Can I have a minute with you Garnet?" Emerald asked as Garnet nodded and she kissed Jasper

Jasper worked around three she worked for a gym to help people get into shape. As Emerald went with Garnet she looked down at her stomach she didn't know what her children would be like.

" Garent I know you don't like Jasper but can you two please get along for me?" Emerald asked as Garnet looked away and spilt up

" I don't want to." Ruby said angrily and Sapphire looked at her

" Emerald we accepted your marriage but now you are going to have children with her I would look into the future for these kids but Jasper is not a nice person I don't know what these children will do or how they will be." Sapphire said as Emerald looked at her and Ruby looked at Sapphire

" I thought ... Sapphire I want these children, Jasper may not be the nicest person but she has tried everything to make it right she has a job and she has offer to help you I thought you two would look over her personality but I guess I was wrong." Emerald said as she sighed and Ruby looked at her

" Emerald we just ... we will try to get along with Jasper." Ruby said as she sighed and Emerald hugged her

Emerald felt something then looked down water was below her then she freaked out she was only six months.

" Jasper!" Emerald yelled as Jasper, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot and Lapis came in

" What's ... No your too early." Jasper said with her crasher helmet then she saw the water

" I don't know why." Emerald said in tears and Jasper laid her down

" Shhh Lapis water, Pearl towels, Ruby heat the water, Peridot hold her left leg, Amethyst go out until I come to get you, and Sapphire hold her right." Jasper ordered and Emerald was crying

" It's to soon." Emerald sobbed and Jasper looked at her

" I know now push." Jasper said as Emerald nodded and did what she was told

The first baby came out then Jasper handed the baby carefully to Pearl.

" Ok come on Emerald." Jasper said as Emerald nodded and the second baby came out

The third baby came out and then finally the fourth baby came out. Emerald was sobbing because they babies were to early.

" Two boys and two girls." Pearl said with tears steaming down and Emerald looked at Jasper

" Are they healthly?" Emerald asked as Jasper went to the babies and Peridot checked each one

" There all healthy and all fully developed." Peridot smiled as Emerald sighed in relief and Jasper kissed her forehead

" Ella, Andrew, Jake and Rosella." Jasper said as Emerald smiled and she looked at her

" There perfect." Lapis said as she looked at her cousin and Ruby went to see the children

" There cute." Ruby said as Sapphire looked and Pearl smiled at each one

" They are going to have wonderful future's." Sapphire said with tears steaming down and hugging Emerald

" Thank you Sapphire." Emerald said tried then Amethyst came in and Steven came in

" Wow look at them." Amethyst said smiling and Emerald giggled

Steven saw the gem of each one and then smiled at them.

" How do you have a Topaz?" Peridot asked looking at Andrew and Emerald smiled

" My grandfather." Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked at the others

"Ella has my gem, Jake is a moonshine and Rosella has your gem." Jasper said smiling and Emerald sat up shocked

" Let me see Rosella." Emerald said as Peridot knew why and handed her the baby

Emerald smiled once they baby was in her arms. She looked at the babies gem it was indeed a Emerald.

" I thought I was the only one, am glad she has my gem." Emerald said with tears and Sapphire looked at the baby

" I think they are all perfect." Ruby said smiling and tears steamed down her face


	13. Chapter 13

Emerald had put the four children to bed they were now seven years old. Jasper noticed it wasn't a full moon, Lapis was out with Peridot, Steven was at a sleepover with Connie , Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet were on a mission.

Jasper grinned she could get some loving from her wife. She put fake rose petals on the bed, then she had two wine glasses with a bottle of red wine Emerald had taught her to use a computer so she searched up some songs then made a playlist on YouTube.

Emerald entered the bedroom she saw the rose petals and Jasper in with a smirk on the bed holding a wine glass for Emerald. Emerald smiled then got on the bed Jasper filled the glass and they begun to drink. Jasper went to the computer then pressed play on the playlist.

Na na na, come on

Na na na, come on

Na na na, na na come on

Na na na, come on, come on

Come on, na na-na na come on

Na na na, come on

Na na na, na na, come on

Na na na, come on, come on

Come on, na na na na

( Jasper kissed Emerald's neck and begun to take off her dress with underwear)

Feels so good being bad

There's no way I'm turning back

Now the pain is for pleasure

'Cause nothing can measure

( Jasper kissed her breast and looked at Emerald

Love is great, love is fine

Out the box, out of line

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more

( Jasper went to her sex then begun to lick)

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones,

But chains and whips excite me

( Emerald gasped as Jasper smirked)

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones,

But chains and whips excite me

( Jasper moved then entered her)

Na na na come on, come on, come on,

I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on

I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on

I like it, like it come on, come on, come on

I like it, like it

(Emerald gripped the sheets as Jasper moved)

Love is great, love is fine

Out the box, out of line

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more,

( "Jasper!" Emerald moaned as Jasper smiled and licked her neck

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones,

But chains and whips excite me

( " Say your mine. Jasper whispers)

Na na na come on, come on, come on,

I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on

I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on

I like it, like it come on, come on, come on

I like it, like it

( " Am yours." Emerald said)

S, S, S and M, M, M

S, S, S and M, M, M

( " Mine." Jasper growled and moved faster)

Oh I love the feeling you bring to me

Oh, you turn me on

It's exactly what I've been yearning for

Give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir

Make my body say ah, ah, ah,

I like it, like it

( "Oh space JASPER!" Emerald yelled as Jasper grinned and had sweat on her forehead)

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones,

But chains and whips excite me

( Jasper gave Emerald a hickey and kissed her breast)

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones,

But chains and whips excite me

( Jasper and Emerald were close)

Na na na come on, come on, come on,

I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on

I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on

I like it, like it come on, come on, come on

I like it, like it

( " Come for me." Jasper whispers as Emerald kissed her

S, S, S and M, M, M

S, S, S and M, M, M

S, S, S and M, M, M

S, S, S and M, M, M

They both came Jasper rolled off Emerald and Emerald got on her chest. Emerald smiled and snuggled up against Jasper who'd kissed her forehead.

" Where'd you learn to do that?" Emerald asked as Jasper blushed and looked at her

" YouTube." Jasper said as Emerald laughed and kissed Jasper's gem

" Well thank you YouTube." Emerald said smiling and Jasper looked at her

" Hey I believe you just gave Steven and Amethyst nightmares." Pearl said as she blushed standing in the door were Steven, Garnet, Lapis, Amethyst, Peridot and Greg

" Oh my space I didn't know you came in." Emerald said blushing and Jasper wrapped her arm around her protectively

" We were going to surprise you on since today is your birthday but I guess Jasper beat us to it now I have to wash my eyes." Peridot said as Jasper grinned and Lapis laughed

" Wow." Garnet said leaving the room and Steven left with Amethyst

" Umm I think I need to lay down." Greg said as he walked out bright red and Emerald looked embarrassed

Pearl left then Emerald looked at Jasper who smirked and kissed her neck.

" They should've knocked." Jasper said grinning and Emerald glared at her

" Did you know they were there?" Emerald asked as Jasper smirked and licked her neck

" Yep I don't want anyone stealing you away from me, I don't care if it dis destroy that kids mind I showed I can love my wife so good that she'll scream." Jasper said as Emerald blushed and Jasper lightly bit her neck

" Your awful but I love you." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smirked

" I know." Jasper said as she smiled and pulled Emerald back down to cuddle

Meanwhile

" I never want to see that again." Ruby said with a blush and Sapphire nodded in agreement

" I think we should have knocked though." Sapphire said as Ruby looked at her and then her eyes went wide

" Jasper saw us once that song started playing even though she knew we were she'd had sex with Emerald anyway." Ruby said as Sapphire looked shocked and then she grew angry

" I can't believe... No I can she wanted us to see that, she wanted us to see that she was not going to leave Emerald." Sapphire said as Ruby looked at her and crossed her arms

" Steven do you want to talk about it?" Pearl asked as Steven shook his head no and Amethyst was on th couch

" I don't ever want to see that again." Amethyst said as Pearl looked at her and Emerald came out with Jasper

Garnet had just came out when she saw the two, Peridot couldn't look at her friend without blushing nor could Lapis.

" Jasper has something to say." Emerald said in a robe and Jasper looked at the floor

" Am sorry for making you see that." Jasper said annoyed and Emerald smiled

" Am going to Connie's." Steven said leaving and Pearl watched him go

" Am sorry Pearl." Emerald said as Pearl looked at her and Jasper looked at the wall

" I think it would be best if we could all forget this right now Emerald." Pearl said embarrassed and Emerald looked at her with tears

" Oh." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her then growled and grabbed her

" Don't you ever make my wife cry." Jasper said protectively and Pearl looked shocked

Jasper got her in the room and put Emerald next to her in the bed. Emerald sniffed as Jasper held her close and finally they went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Emerald woke up Jasper had went to work leaving her with there four kids. Ella was painting, Andrew was making a poison, Jake was talking to a mirror and Rosella's was lifting weights.

Emerald sighed then sat on the couch she loved her children very much but she knew she didn't need money the Gems had build the house for them. But Jasper wanted to move to a bigger house were there kids could have there own rooms Emerald agreeded that there children each should have there own room to expressed there selfs.

Meanwhile

" Yellow Diamond were ready for your demand." Guards said as White Diamond and Blue Diamond got together

" We don't go after Emerald she made her choice now she has to live with it." Yellow Diamond said as she grew angry and slammed her coffee cup on the table breaking it in the process

Jasper found a nice house with six bedrooms if Amethyst wanted to live with them once Jasper was home they talked about it and decided to move.

" Amethyst come here sweetheart." Emerald said as Greg, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis, Peridot and Connie looked at her

" Yes mom?" Amethyst asked as Emerald and Jasper looked at each other

" Me and Jasper were thinking we think it's time for us to move out of here for your brother's and sister's so they can have there own rooms I know we can build on but it would cost to much we found a house with six bedrooms you can come live with us or visit anytime sweetie it's up to you." Emerald said as Amethyst had tears steaming down her face and Garnet looked down

" But... we're not the Crystal Gems without you." Amethyst cried and Emerald hugged her

" Oh sweetheart please don't cry my sweet baby I won't be far I promise." Emerald said as Amethyst sniffed and Amethyst hugged her tighter

" Jasper you can't take her away." Garnet said as Jasper stood up and Emerald blocked them

" She's my wife we need our privacy and our kids need there own rooms so they don't hear us Garnet I know she is your little girl but please we can't live like this." Jasper said as Garnet had tears steaming and she nodded

" Ok visit us often." Garnet said feeling like her heart was being ripped and Emerald hugged her

The moving tuck parked at the house Jasper, Garnet, Peridot and Lapis helped get the furniture in there. As the last piece of furniture got in there Emerald hugged them and the kids got in Greg's van. As Greg drove Jasper held Emerald's hand as Amethyst, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, Pearl, Connie and Steven were in the van.

Once they arrived Emerald looked at the house in aw she never seen a house so beautiful in her life. She let the kids choose there bedrooms Amethyst picked out her bedroom to visit she decided she was not going to move in. Ella chose the bedroom that was white so she could paint it. Andrew chose the one that was blue. Jake chose the one that was lime green and Rosella chose the one that was Orange.

The kids furniture got in the house then Emerald and Jasper's bed went in the master bedroom which was a mixture of blue and green. After Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Greg, Connie, Peridot, Lapis and Amethyst helped they left.

" I love it." Emerald said smiling up at Jasper who grinned and grabbed her close

" Good now I have to work I got a promotion am the manager." Jasper winked as Emerald kissed her and then Jasper left for work


	15. Chapter 15

Emerald was planning a Masquerade ball for all her friends and her children helped with the decorations. Jasper found a tux to wear, it was the night. Pearl was in a white and light pink dress, Amethyst was in a purple with light purple dress, Peridot was in a lime green dress, Lapis was in a light blue dress, Greg was in a tux, Steven was in a tux with a pink bow and Connie was in a pink dress.

Jasper smiled as she watched the others dance Emerald came up to her and smiled. As a song came on Jasper extend her hand and smiled at her love.

" Come on my love." Emerald said smiling and she grabbed her hand

As Jasper lead her to the floor Emerald's' green dress swayed as Jasper grabbed her waist.

I see trees of green, red roses, too,

I see them bloom, for me and you

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world.

I see skies of blue, and clouds of white,

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world.

The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky,

Are also on the faces of people going by.

I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"

They're really sayin', "I love you."

I hear babies cryin'. I watch them grow.

They'll learn much more than I'll ever know

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

Yes, I think to myself

What a wonderful world

" I love you forever my beautiful Emerald." Jasper said smiling and Emerald smiled

" I love you more." Emerald said kissing her and Jasper grinned


	16. Chapter 16

Emerald was walking the beach alone she let her kids go to Steven's house and then she saw something in the sky

I miss the taste of a sweeter life

I miss the conversation

I'm searching for a song tonight

I'm changing all of the stations

I like to think that we had it all

We drew a map to a better place

But on that road I took a fall

Oh baby why did you run away?

( Emerald saw a ship and she felt like it looked familiar)

I was there for you

In your darkest times

I was there for you

In your darkest nights

( The ship landed White Diamond and Yellow Diamond came out then Yellow Diamond ran toward Emerald)

But I wonder where were you

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you

All the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

(Yellow Diamond grabbed her daughter)

Following, following, following to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following

( " You can't do this!" Emerald screamed as Jasper ran and tried to catch up with them)

I hear your voice in my sleep at night

Hard to resist temptation

'Cause all these strangers come over me

Now I can't get over you

No I just can't get over you

( " Your coming with me." Yellow Diamond smirked and grinned as she grabbed Emerald)

I was there for you

In your darkest times

I was there for you

In your darkest nights

(" Let her go Yellow Diamond!" Jasper yelled as Emerald was being dragged away on the ship and Jasper grabbed her hand)

But I wonder where were you

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you

All the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

( " Don't let go." Emerald said crying and Jasper tied to hold on to her hand but Emerald slipped)

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

( Jasper looked shocked and angry)

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Yeah yeah yeah

Oh oh

( She cased after the ship that held her Emerald)

Oh I was there for you

Oh in your darkest times

Oh I was there for you

Oh in your darkest nights

( Jasper leaped high into the air and grabbed on the ship)

Oh I was there for you

Oh in you darkest times

Oh I was there for you

Oh in your darkest nights

( She got into the ship and searched for the control center)

But I wonder where were you

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

( Once Jasper got the ship down she held on to Emerald)

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you

All the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

( Jasper looked at the two gems that dared to take her Emerald away)

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following

( White Diamond charged at Jasper then Jasper destroyed him

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

( Yellow Diamond looked angry at Jasper for destroying White Diamond)

Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summer time

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

( Jasper fought Yellow Diamond with an angry face)

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

( Emerald looked up shocked as her mother and father we're now gone)

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

( Jasper looked at the shattered gems before her)

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Emerald , that's all I ask of you

( Jasper held her possessively to her chest)

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

( Emerald and Jasper looked at each other)

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

( Emerald)

Say you love me

( Jasper)

You know I do

( As Emerald looked at Jasper they smiled at each other)

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

( Jasper held her and kissed Emerald)

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Love me, that's all I ask of you

( Jasper brought Emerald closer to her protective)

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

" As long as am here no one will harm you nor take you away from me that I promise." Jasper said moving her hair and Emerald smiled as Jasper put her hand on her face

" I love you." Emerald said as Jasper closed the space between them and kissed her beloved


End file.
